Small
by weatheredlaw
Summary: Yugi's fist collided with his face and he knew: finally he'd crossed that line. Yugi/Atem Fireflies: 6


**A/N: ** Atem is such a douche. I'm sorry guys. That's just how he's coming out.

**Summary: **Yugi's fist collided with his face and he knew: finally he'd crossed that line.

**Small**

Winter rolled in and then out of Domino City quickly enough for Yugi. He was tired of the rain and cold. Spring was sneaking up on everyone fast, their break coming up before anyone knew it. Joey tossed his bag over his shoulders and took a deep breath as they left school that last Friday. "This is good. Nice and cool, no more rain. This is gonna be good." Yugi peeled off his jacket, already sweating in the small heat wave that had decided to reward the town after the bone-chilling winter they'd all gone through.

"Time to hit the pool," Tristan said, looking relieved already. Tea nodded in agreement.

"Maybe tomorrow?" They all nodded, separating at the usual point and promising the meet up later. Yugi ventured toward the game shop, his jack and bag slung over his back, smiling. School had been tough, but a well deserved break was coming up and he was pleased with himself. He'd lasted another half of a semester. Graduation would soon be upon them in just a few short months. _Freedom,_ he thought to himself. It was so tangible, so close, he could taste it in his throat.

"Good to be out, huh?" A voice came up behind him tearing him back to reality. Atem stood awkwardly next to him, trying to be casual. Yugi gave a small smile.

"Yeah. It is. You glad, too?" Atem nodded politely.

"Er...any plans?" he asked carefully. Yugi raised a curious eyebrow, but shook his head.

"No. Not really. Just some swimming."

"It'll be good for that. Nice weather and stuff. I-"

"Atem. Would you please stop making small talk with me and tell me what you followed me down here to tell me?" Atem blushed.

"I didn't-"

"Yeah. You did. You live on the other side of the school. I know that. I went to your tenth birthday party. Your house is yellow with blue shutters and a weird panda bear statue in the front your mom got in Tokyo. So. Why are you here?" Atem sighed, caught in the act.

"I'm here to...apologize. I was...not kind to you." Yugi nodded.

"No. You weren't."

"Well, I'm sorry. About that. What I said. And stuff." Again, Yugi nodded. "I mean...are you just, _not_ going to say anything?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know. 'It's okay.' Or, 'I forgive you.'"

"It's okay. I forgive you," Yugi deadpanned, continuing to walk. Atem sighed and shook his head. "Oh, I'm sorry. Was that not good enough for you? Was that not what you wanted to hear? Have I ruined your plans again?"

"You don't have to be such an ass."

"_I_ don't have to be an ass?! You're telling me not to be an _ass to you_? Atem, sometimes you're just...just...ugh!" Yugi walked faster. "Leave me alone, okay? I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to see you. I hate you." He turned, leaving Atem feeling bitter and empty. Had he deserved that? Was that what he should have gotten? Maybe. Maybe it was.

But he had to get something from Yugi. Had to tell him. Had to show him how sorry he was. How much he wanted him back. Back to, at least, the way things had been before. Before Atem had let his pride get ahead of the way he felt about Yugi. He narrowed his eyes. No. Not this time. Yugi was walking, determined, back home. Atem wouldn't let him get away. Not this time. He came up to Yugi and grabbed his wrist. "What?!" the smaller boy said with such ferocity and sharpness it caused Atem to nearly let go. But he wouldn't. He grabbed Yugi and did what he'd always wanted to do. He kissed him.

Yugi's eyes widened and he felt his wrist slacken in Atem's grip. His brain started screaming and his body wanted to wrench away. Even his heart was telling him this was a bad idea. But that was the day Yugi discovered there was another part of yourself that ignored both the mind and the heart and did what it wanted. He didn't know what to call that part, but for now it was in control. For a few seconds.

Atem held Yugi's wrist in one hand and had the other at the small of his back, pressing him to his chest. There was an almost reaction of reciprocation on Yugi's part. He had gone limp. But after just a moment, Atem felt a fist collide with his face and he fell to the ground. He spit and saw blood. Yugi stood over him, face a mixture of sadness and disgust.

"Wha-"

"Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again."

"But you-"

"Fuck you." And, resisting the urge to deliver one final kick, Yugi instead walked away, his mind fuming with a swirl of emotions. Atem got up on shaky legs and began walking back home, nursing his swollen lip with little doubt in his mind.

He'd deserved that one.


End file.
